kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BTS
center|140px Bangtan Boys — znani również jako: BTS (방탄소년단) Bulletproof Scout Boys. To męski zespół hiphopowy spod skrzydeł wytwórni Big Hit Entertainment (należącej do JYP Ent.). Zadebiutowali 13 czerwca 2013 z „No More Dream”. Zdobyli tytuł New Artist of The Year ''na ''2013 MelOn Music Award, 2013 Golden Disk Awards, 2014 Seoul Music Awards ''i ''2014 Gaon Chart K-pop Awards. '' ~''Fandom Nazwa fandomu to A.R.M.Y (Adorable Representative M.C for Youth) (T/N: Po polsku brzmi „Zachwycający Przedstawiciel M.C dla Młodzieży”). ~Członkowie RapMonster : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Namjoon : Data urodzenia: 12 września 1994 : Pozycja w zespole: Lider, raper Jin : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Seokijin : Data urodzenia: 4 grudnia 1992 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokal, Visual Suga : Prawdziwe imię: Min Yoongi : Data urodzenia: 9 marca 1993 : Pozycja w zespole: Raper J-Hope : Prawdziwe imię: Jung Hoseok : Data urodzenia: 18 lutego 1994 : Pozycja w zespole: Raper, tancerz V''' : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Taehyung : Data urodzenia: 30 grudnia 1995 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokalista '''Jimin : Prawdziwe imię: Park Jimin : Data urodzenia: 13 października 1995 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokalista, raper Jungkook : Prawdziwe imię: Jeon Jeonggkuk : Data urodzenia: 1 września 1997 : Pozycja w zespole- Maknae, wokalista, raper, tancerz ~Historia ~Dyskografia Albumy studyjne= # Dark & Wild : — 19 sierpnia 2014 : — wytwórnia: Big Hit Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download # Wake Up : — 24 grudnia 2014 : — wytwórnia: Pony Canyon : — format: CD, CD+DVD |-|Albumy kompilacyjne= # 2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2? : — 23 kwietnia 2014 : — wytwórnia: Pony Canyon : — format: CD, CD+DVD |-|Albumy rozszerzone= # O!RUL8,2? # Skool Luv Affair # The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1 # The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 |-|Single= # 2013 ## No More Dream wersja japońska ## We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 ## N.O ## 진격의 방탄 (The Rise of Bangtan) # 2014 ## 상남자 (Boy In Luv) wersja japońska ## 하루만 (Just One Day) ## Miss Right ## Danger wersja japońska ## 호르몬전쟁 (War of Hormone) # 2015 ## I Need U wersja japońska ## 쩔어 (Dope) ## Run ## For You wersja japońska |-| Single wspólne= # 2013 ## Perfect Christmas - (Rap Monster, JungKook) # 2014 ## Danger (MO-BLUE-MIX) - (wszyscy) |-|Inne= # 2014 (Skool Luv Affair + special addition) ## 어디에서 왔는지 (Where Did You Come From) ## Tomorrow ## Jump ## 좋아요 (Slow Jam Remix)" (I Like It) # 2015 (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1 + Part 2) ## 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) ## 흥탄소년단 (Boyz With Fun) ## Converse High ## Outro: Love Is Not Over ## Butterfly ## Whalien 52 ## 고엽 (Dead Leaves) ## Ma City ## 뱁새 (Crow TIt) ## Outro: House of Cards ## Intro: Never Mind ## Skit: One night in a strange city ~Wystąpienia ~Nagrody ~Ciekawostki Jungkook -Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 1 -Ma starszego brata Jung Hyun, który w 2014 roku wstąpił do armii -Jego grupą krwi jest A -Jego motto to: "Życie bez pasji to jak bycie nieżywym" V -Jego ulubioną liczbą jest 10 -Jego grupą krwi jest AB -Motto V: "Żyjmy najbardziej cool jak jest to tylko możliwe, ponieważ życie zdarza się tylko raz. Wstawajmy rano z łatwością i wykonujmy swoje zadania jak najlepiej potrafimy" ---- Źródło: Bangtan Poland BTS Poland YT Kpop is my heart beat Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:BIG HIT Entertainment Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Debiut 2013